The Secret Life Of A Teenage Imprint
by CaliChicana
Summary: Letty&Keyla are two teenage mothers, with a secret that somehow leads them to La Push, where they meet there destiny,but something unexpected happens!4 wolves inprint on them and their baby girls..What will they do? What is there secret? and what destiny
1. Not even the begining

Life is full of surprises. It's hard to understand how life works. I know by experience, I might be young but I've experience more than the average teenager, things unimaginable and so surreal that many people would not believe.

**This is my story**

It's the summer before senior year; it's been three weeks into summer break. My friends-Keyla, Wendy and Sabryna-and I are hanging out at the park. Just a typical California dayHOT**. **

"I'm so hot" Keyla said

"Conceited much" Sabryna said annoyed

"NO, I mean, It's SO DAMN HOT" Keyla said irritated

Everyone was irritated it was about 101 degrees and we had no money to go to a cool movie theater or the pool. And none of our parents wanted four crazy girls in their house.

"I know, we should think of something to do because sitting here in the heat doesn't help" Wendy was dripping in sweat, and look to weak to talk, and manage to say all of that

"Leticia what's wrong" Keyla said with a caring look in her eyes

Keyla was just like my sister, we got closer to each other when she ended up moving in with me and my mother….. Damn I wished they just carried on with their random conversations and forget about me. Anyways yup that's me who she's talking to; my name is Leticia –Letty for short. I always used Letty since everyone thought that I was just like Michelle Rodriguez character in "Fast in the Furious" (Letty) "It starts with the eyes. She's gotta have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone. 20% angel, 80% devil, Down to earth, isn't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails." This Quote explain me and the reason most guys can't handle me.

"Yeah, butt face, why are you so quite" Sabryna manage to say out while laughing at her own comment.

"Nothing……Well…….I just do not feel good…."I could hear myself hesitate

"Maybe it's the heat …….you want some water" Keyla said while looking around for what I think was a drinking fountain

"Actually……..I don't think I'm dehydrated……I'm not hot, I'm freezing my ass off right now" I managed to say, not bothering to look at them while saying it.

When I actually got the strength to look up at them, I could tell from there expressions that I must not look to well. They looked at me in shock and concern eye, man did I look that bad.

"You don't look to good" Wendy said examining me from head to toe

Well no duh

But out of nowhere it began to rain, but how, we stood there a while in shock. Then I don't remember who suggested we should go home, we said goodbye to each other, not knowing it was going to be the last time me and Keyla would see any of them.

Me and Keyla were alone we started talking about what we had to do when we got home and of course our little girls. Yes I said It we both had Baby girls, they are 2 yrs old. It was weird how it all happened but our moms took the new rather smoothly. My mom and her mom were best friend they were from the same tripe and grew up on the same reservation. Then they moved to California and married 2 Mexicans, and then came us. When I was 12 my dad died, and then when I was 15 I had my baby girl Janelle. Keyla had her baby girl Jessica when she was also 15 but unlike me the "baby daddy" was around but then they grew apart and he didn't want nothing to do with both of them, if that wasn't hard enough to handle, her parent died when she turned 16 about a year ago. But then my mom "inherited" her, I guess her parents but on there _**will**_ that my mother would be Keyla's Guardian. It was hard at first but now she calls my mother "mom". Well that I summary about our hectic lives'.

So we hurry home and when we get to the front door t get a pain in my heart, as though it had shattered into a million pieces or like if the one I truly loved had hurt me bad. I had no choice but to drop to my knees, the pain was horrible, I began to cry and then I noticed that Keyla was helping me up and inside of the house. When I got inside I still had the pain but now I was in the living room on the couch.

"You ok….. Im going to go get you some water ……ok …….just wait here" Keyla said before rushing to the kitchen

Well im not concidering going anywhere right now

Then I noticed my mother rushing to the couch worried

"Whats wrong mija"

"I don't know, mom make the pain go away PLEASE …..i beg you"

Then we both hear a glass drop in the kitchen and a scream

So i want to thank who ever is reading this .......this is my first story....so please have patience I welcome comments.......Also sorry I know you probably expected the very sexy La Push guys ...but dont worry there coming ...you just needed to get to know some of the main chacters ....... i will post a new chapter tomorrow :)


	2. Road trip to destiny

"_**What's wrong mija?"**_

"_**I don't know, mom make the pain go away PLEASE …..I beg you" **_

_**Then we both hear a glass drop in the kitchen and a scream!!!!!**_

It only took my mother a second to leave me and rush to the kitchen. All I could hear is my mother and yelling which I knew was Keyla. In the next minute the pain got worse and my mother was helping Keyla on to the other couch.

"Mijitas, Girls please what's going on ….what's wrong? My mother said with a worry tone

"Mammy Help me" Keyla said which made my mother get a shocked expression on her face

"Please tell me what hurts"

So we managed to tell her. But then I felt as though we shouldn't of, and when I looked at Keyla I could tell she had the same feeling. My mother had confusion; worry and then realization hit her eyes. She told us we had a fever and that we needed to get out of our wet clothes. Which I totally forgot about, it was so weird how it just started raining out of nowhere. My mother appeared with some dry PJ, I never noticed her leaving the room. She helped us one by one to the restroom to change by then the pain had gone down. My mother made the couches for us to sleep in since she thought we didn't have enough energy to go upstairs. We laid there, and then I noticed my beautiful daughter staring me with concern in her eyes.

"Mommy" She said while she laid down next to me on the couch

"Everything is ok baby, I promise" giving her a smile, it worked because with that she fell asleep. Then when I looked over at Keyla, she had Jessica next to her. My mother ruined that moment by coming and taking them to their own bed. Then I started dosing off and my mother came in to the room and told us in a whisper "Sleep my little girls, you have a lot ahead of you" while she left the room.

I was woken up from my sleep, by something or someone, what seemed a two day sleep, I looked at the clock on the cable box and I realized I was only asleep for 3 hours. _Great._ I look at Keyla, and found out that it was her who woke me up.

"Letty ….you awake"

"Now I am …….what is it……..how you feel"

"Oh I feel better….but how about you anyways you need to hear mom she's been walking back and forth in the kitchen talking to someone"

"I feel ok …I guess…. Who is she talking to…..? Is it a doctor?"

"No I doubt it's a doctor ……. Seemed like a close friend of hers…… and there talking about us just listen"

I kinda felt bad for listening in, but I wanted to know what she was talking about me. It was kinda hard since we could only hear one side of the conversation.

"I don't know what to do, I and Kim thought taking them away from all that when they were young would help them but instead everything is turning out bad"

Silence

"You think"

"No…….it can't be….I new they were different but NO" by the way she said no me and Keyla could tell she was crying now

"Well they have a fever, their weak, and they have pain everywhere, but what made me call you was that they were both complaining that they felt as though they were going through heart break"

"Omg…..well then we were stupid not to believe the elders……..maybe they were right"

What the hell are they talking about?

"They are the next members……..that's there destiny……well that is what we will do…..we have to leave really soon……..tonight"

"Goodbye and sorry for calling so late Billy…….we will see you soon "

WHAT!!!!Why was she talking to Billy…….was it the same Billy it had to be ….my godfather…….what's going on?

"MOM………"I called out after realizing these things

"What's wrong" she practically ran to the living room

"You better explain to us what's going on" it came out of my mouth like a command. She sat down and just looked at us before taking a deep breath.

"…….Well the only thing you guys need to know is that we are moving"

"WHAT……..WHERE ……..WHY ……….WHEN……"Keyla said after her long silence

"We need to start packing we are moving to La Push Reservation, TONIGHT, and I don't want any more questions so get up pack your stuff and also Janelle's and Jessica's , I am going to go see if I could get a U-Haul, so get up get going …..I will be back soon" She managed to say before she rushed out the front door.

"What the hell just happened" I said in confusion

"I don't know but I am going to do what she said……because for some reason it sound like the right thing to do" Keyla said with excitement in her voice

"We should get going then" I said before we both rushed up stairs

We went up stairs and went our own ways. I walked into my room and saw Janelle laying in her bed. So I started packing then Janelle began to help me. It was 7:00 p.m. when my mom came home and managed to get a U-Haul so we worked fast by midnight we were done and we were off. Mother drove the U-haul and had her Lexus on the trailer. I and Janelle were in my car which was a Honda Pilot. Keyla was driving Honda Accord with Jessica. And we were finally off on our road trip. It took us a day to get there we got to La push so we got there the next day at midnight. I was exhausted but we still had to unpack. We arrive to our old house it was beautiful, 2 Stories, wraparound porch, 3 Bedrooms and 4 Baths each room had their own bath but there was an extra one down stairs and a personal touch a red door, so I knew this house was ours. We started unpacking. We had everything inside and put away by 6 in the morning. I went into my purple room and just laid in bed, while Janelle was enjoying her bed. So everyone got some rest for tomorrow, which nobody not even me expected.

**Again I appreciate whoever is reading my story I promise tomorrow I will put up another chapter……..So I hope you enjoying my story so far …..I am finally in La push so you guys will soon get to read about the guys and what they think about their new neighbors!!!!!:)**


End file.
